simsfanficsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sims Big Brother 3
Sims Big Brother 3 is the third season of James Ben Linus' Sims 3 Big Brother series. The series was launched in 2016, being the follow up series to the previous Sims 2 Big Brother series that lasted from 2012-2014. The series contained sixteen original housemates who entered on Day 1. The series follows the typical UK format, with housemates nominating two fellow housemates each week to face eviction. In a change from the original format, the three or more housemates with the most votes will be nominated each week. The series was won by Darrin Adams after 77 Days, receiving the £100,000 prize. Production Format The series followed the typical UK format, in which housemates nominate one another for eviction, and the public ultimately decide which of the nominated housemates should leave the show. However, rather than the two or more with the most nominations facing eviction each week, the series followed a format in which the three or more with the most votes would face eviction. This was done in order to prevent a scenario in which the two most entertaining or popular housemates going against one another early on, guaranteeing one of their evictions. Another change came in the format of Vote to Save rather than Vote to Evict, making it more difficult to guarantee a constants elimination by piling votes onto them. The evictions were controlled by James Ben Linus and Simon, who each get 20% to distribute amongst housemates each eviction. The other 59% is controlled by the Random.org generator. A further 1% is randomly distributed amongst the three or more nominees in order to give results a further sense of realism. Style The season generally followed a basic format, but with additional twists taking place throughout the game. On Day 1, Darrin was randomly selected as the unlucky thirteenth housemate, and was set a secret mission in which he had to get himself nominated during the first round of nominations on Day 5. Darrin passed his mission, gaining immunity along with everyone else who received the most nominations that week, leaving Darrin as the sole individual to nominate between those who were eligible to be voted for. In Week 4, the group were broken into three teams of four (with Sheree being left out of a team), competing against each other in a series of different challenges. The team that won the most challenges earned themselves immunity for the week, whilst the losing team selected one of its members (Maxwell) to begin nominations tag, in which they would nominate someone else, who would then nominate another individual and so on until six people found themselves up for eviction. During Week 8, the show featured its first ever double eviction, with the two housemates with the fewest votes to save being evicted from the house. The house used was the same previously featured in the second season, with an additional outside seating area added so housemates had more of an incentive to use the garden facilities. Housemates List of Sims Big Brother 3 housemates Nominations table Miscellaneous Coming Soon